A perfect day, a quiet night
by Micelle
Summary: Nami has certain fears. Zoro hates Sanji. She knows that they can handle anything that this journey could throw at them and yet she is still worrying. He knows that he is weak that's why he keeps on struggling to get better. ZoroNami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not intend to profit from this story.

Note: This is the second One Piece fanfic I wrote. The first one was really not that serious. This is also a ZoroNami fic so if you're not a fan then don't read. The setting of this story is supposed to be in the middle of Thriller bark arc and Shabody Archipelago based on the manga.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Ignore It

The Thousand Sunny once more sailed the blue seas of the Grandline. It was another perfect day –much to Nami's relief. Somehow being a navigator, these perfectly sunny days were always a blessing for her. She doesn't have to worry so much because there's no storm or cyclone. However she was always on her feet. Just one wrong calculation and it might be the end of their adventure. She was never fooled by the Grandline's temperament.

It was always a battle. This was her battle for sure. It was Grandline versus her. She wins most of the time though, much to her surprise.

Nami was sitting on the lawn of the large boat. She was reading some newspaper while everyone was also doing what they wanted to do.

Usopp was back on his workshop probably working on something unusual once more. Luffy is fishing with Chopper. Robin was watering her plants. Franky was doing maintenance on the ship. Sanji is in the kitchen and preparing snacks. Brook was playing his violin delicately on the lawn. And finally, Zoro is probably up there in the gym and training.

Sanji finally went outside. He was carrying a cart full of snacks. He seemed proud of himself as he pushed the cart towards Nami.

Luffy instantly inhaled the smell of food. With a blink of an eye he left his fishing rod and was already ogling at the feast Sanji had brought out.

"May I offer you your Perfect-Sunny-Day Snack. Nami-san." Sanji said offering a brightly coloured plate to Nami.

Nami smiled and took the plate and fork. She then tasted a bit.

"Delicious as always." She smiled at Sanji.

"Mellorine~~ Of course since it's for you Nami-swan~" Sanji shouted happily.

Luffy and the others were already around the cart even before Sanji said anything. That was why when Sanji looked back at the cart all of his dishes were almost gone. Amazingly, even Usopp had already gotten out of his workshop and was now chewing.

"Is this all?" Luffy said who seemed not satisfied with the amount of food.

"YOU SHITHEADS! Stop eating the food I prepared for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji shouted to the kids.

"Oh it's ok. I'm not that hungry." Robin said as she slowly descended down the stairs.

"There's still more in the kitchen. Go fetch." Sanji said and in an instant the three vanished before him. Even Brook was gone to the kitchen.

Sanji then served Robin as well. Seeing that Nami just smiled and went back to what she was reading.

Robin sat beside Nami as Sanji was saying something to entertain the two Straw Hat beauties. Nami was not really interested and so she didn't even pretend to listen.

Robin then remembered something and left. Nami was not really paying attention to her so she was a bit surprised to see Robin gone.

"Is it that interesting Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

Nami just nodded.

"We must know what's happening around us so that we could always be ready." Nami said.

Sanji then stood up and placed his hand on his chest.

"Do not fear Nami-san. I am always ready to protect you. There is nothing in this world that would ever harm you." Sanji said.

Nami was already used to this. She knows how much he means those words but somehow hearing it every day is making it less and less appealing.

She looked at Sanji. He was a handsome man. She doesn't mind that he smells of smoke. He could be lovable… but… but she just cannot understand why she cannot feel anything for him.

Sanji noticed that Nami was staring. He then started to blush. He closed his eyes and started to lean towards Nami.

Nami finally noticed what Sanji was doing. She then started to move back.

"Oi!" A deep voice suddenly spoke from nowhere making Nami turn towards the direction where it came from.

Sanji suddenly opened his eyes. His moment was ruined and he knew very well who destroyed it.

"Can't you see we're kind of busy? You really know how to ruin the mood stupid Moss head!" Sanji said.

Zoro's eyes were on Nami as Nami just looked at him without a trace of emotion whatsoever. She just shrugged the incident off and continued reading.

She was used to this already. She was already used to Sanji and his advances that she was just not amused or agitated anymore. She merely ignores everything.

Zoro then went to the tray where the snacks were. He picked up a something and started eating it. Sanji was shouting some random insults towards him but he shrugged it off. He was still looking at Nami… well technically he was looking at the newspaper hiding the navigator's face. He sighed.

The three then heard something from the kitchen. It sounded like an explosion.

The three looked at the kitchen. Sanji was worried now. His territory is being desecrated by those fools!

"I will be right back Nami-san. I just have to kick some bastards inside my kitchen." Sanji said. He then glared at Zoro for a while and ran towards the kitchen.

Zoro then sat on the ground. Somehow lying on Sunny's deck is better than back in Merry it was more comfortable.

"Don't you have anything else to do aside from sleeping?" Nami asked raising her eye brows a bit.

"Don't bother me. If I want to sleep then I will." Zoro said looking annoyed.

"I know. Besides… strong men like you and Luffy always get your way. Do you even know how it feels like… to have any fears?"

Zoros eyes were closed but he was still awake and Nami knew that. His lips then pulled up giving Nami a quick grin.

"Of course I have fears… That's the reason why I train." Zoro said.

Nami finally leaned and looked at Zoro. His face was so relax as if nothing in this world can harm him. His eyes were closed. Though his features weren't always gentle Nami was assured by the way he looked.

She was just looking at him. The wind passed by. Zoro didn't say anything anymore. Nami even thought that he was already asleep.

"I need to become stronger. I want to become stronger." His voice was barely of a whisper that if she had not been looking at him then she might've not noticed it.

Nami frowned. "Men… always thinking of getting stronger. Bunch of fools."

Zoro's eyes then opened. He doesn't seem surprise though to see Nami's face when he opened his eyes. Of course he knew what was happening around him even with eyes closed. A swordsman never lets his guard down.

"But we fools are the reason why you're still alive." Zoro said quite arrogantly.

Nami looked the other way. She then leaned back on her seat and gathered the newspaper.

"But don't charge me for it." Nami said at once.

"Stingy woman. " Zoro shouted at once in annoyance. He even had to sit up.

Nami just ignored him. He was always like this.

Zoro then lay back on the floor. Seeing how Nami is he suddenly smiled.

"You never change." Zoro said.

"And you're still an idiot."

"And I still have to protect you."

Nami then have to notice that. Although she knew it he never really acknowledges it. All the times that he had saved her. He never really brought it up.

Nami doesn't know how to react now. This was not something that happen everyday. She was never used to it… that was why she just can't ignore it.

"But of course."

But Nami had only one plan for these kinds of situation. Although it cannot be considered a plan since she just thought of it until now.

"I need you to protect me or else this ship won't go anywhere."

Sometimes there are things that can easily be ignored. Like Sanji's affections or Luffy's stupidity or even Usopp's lies… but in special cases whenever the swordsman acts like this she somehow cannot ignore it. She was always taken by surprise. He is not like this most of the times.

Even the most surprising attack the Grandline weather can throw at her was nothing… that was why she just cannot understand why she cannot ignore something as simple as this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not intend to profit from this story.

Notes: The setting of the story is supposed to be after the Thriller Bark and before the appearance of Caimie. Although this is spoiler-safe it is still recommended that you at least Thriller Bark. I would also like to remind you that this is a ZoroXNami fanfic… don't like it? I'm not forcing you to read it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why I hate it

Sanji finally came back. Everything seemed the usual. Nami was reading the newspaper and the moss head idiot was sleeping again. He then casually walked towards Nami and started to talk with her.

Nami just nods and let out responses. Sometimes Sanji needs to be appreciated as well. If it weren't for him then they might starve.

Nami then remembered what Zoro just said. _'But we fools are the reason why you're still alive.'_

She then shook her head. She knows that well and no one could ever know how much she is grateful for that. He doesn't need to point that out.

Nami finally finished reading the paper. She folded it and placed it on the bench she was sitting on.

"I'm going to work on my map." Nami said to Sanji, "Could you please clean up after me Sanji?"

Sanji instantly raised his hand and shouted, "It's my pleasure."

Nami then started to walk.

Zoro peeked in one eye and saw Nami going inside. He then saw the cook starting to clean up her snack and the bench she was sitting on.

"Idiot." Zoro just muttered. He then continued to sleep.

Sometimes Zoro just cannot understand Sanji at all. He cannot see himself being a slave... and actually enjoying it. He admits it though, he had been tricked by Nami several times before but he doesn't enjoy it one bit.

She orders everyone around as if she's the captain. Well he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case all along. Zoro never had problems regarding gender. He believes in equality between men and women. However, Nami's case is different. It was not because she's a woman. It was because he just doesn't want to be fooled or, in Sanji's case, look like a fool.

'_Maybe that's the reason why I get irritated.'_ He thought.

He really doesn't like it one bit whenever he sees that stupid cook fawning over Nami. He looks stupid. It is really humiliating for a man to enjoy being treated like a fool. He is such an idiot to like being treated like a slave.

He does everything she tells him. He agrees to everything she says. He loves it whenever she depends on him.

'_Ah.'_ Thought Zoro. Another thought suddenly stopped his previous train of thought.

'_Maybe that's the reason why I don't like it…'_ Zoro then frowned. _'Why does she have to depend on him that much? Is he stronger than me?'_

'_Yeah.' _Zoro agreed to himself, _'I don't like her depending on him because I know I'm stronger and more dependable.'_

But there were still more things he cannot understand. It was something that irritates him even more than that.

Zoro doesn't know anything about looking good. As long as he is comfortable and he can fight in it then he would wear it. He doesn't really care since he doesn't want to impress anyone.

That was why he cannot see why that idiotic cook was making her skimpy clothes such a big deal. Even in the most common of clothes Nami was still Nami. She still looks the same the first time he had seen her.

He just cannot understand it when that curly brows praise her because of superficial things like her beauty or of her body. Whenever she wears something revealing, he would gawk at her. Like that time in Little Garden, in Arabasta, back in Skypeia.

In terms of physical appearance Nami doesn't seem to change… besides he was not looking at her at such a shallow level.

'_She is more than that.'_

She is a strong woman and he acknowledges that.

Zoro had to smile a bit while thinking of that.

She had changed… others might not have seen it but he knows her before she was rescued from Arlong. That was why he could see it. Nami had changed. She was a strong woman being able to withstand Arlong for a long time but after that she had became stronger.

She was not the type of woman that could be pushed around easily. She is a master of her life. Even though she is small and weak, she is still amazing in her own way. She even asked Usopp to make her a weapon. She doesn't want to be left out. She wanted to fight as well.

'_That curly brows… he's so shallow.'_

If he would praise Nami…

'…_as if I would ever. That woman.'_

Then he would comment on her strength and talents rather than her body and her face. She is much more than a pretty face.

'_Yeah…' _Zoro said finally concluding his thoughts. Thinking about these things was not helping him sleep at all.

"That's why I hate him. Such an idiot."

* * *

End notes: There you have it Zoro's thoughts presented in third person POV. I am quite indecisive I don't know if I should write it in first or third person but I prefer this style: third person with Zoro giving side comments. If I ever wrote it in first-person… then you would be bombarded with "…" I tend to use that a lot when I'm writing thoughts.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I also do not intend to profit from this story.

Note: The setting of the story is supposed to be after the Thriller Bark arc and before they met Caimie. So yeah… the whole Tenryuubito and (*cry*) Kuma incident haven't happened yet.

ZoNa… when they were still happy… and together…

* * *

Chapter 3: We won't die

It was night time. The Thousand Sunny continues to sail quietly. Even in the dark night they aren't worried about sailing. Perhaps it is because of the confidence they have on their navigator and the guards of the ship. No one would dare harm them… well if anyone would dare then they'd surely regret that.

Zoro was keeping watch that night. He was asleep all day and that's the reason why he doesn't have any problem pulling all-nighters.

Zoro was training as well. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. He could train as well as watch over the ship.

He was quietly lifting weights under the moonlight. His body drenched in sweat as his muscles strained because of the weight attached on his sword.

The sound of the sea, the sound of the night breeze, the sound of metal and the sound of Zoro's breath were the sound the can be heard on the lawn of the Sunny.

Nami can hear it. Even from the library. It was so quiet that if she closes her eyes she would hear everything.

She was finishing a part of her map. Doing this brings back memories. It would always take her a while since whenever she draw an island some memories always resurfaces. The islands and seas were not mere lines or forms. There were people there. They had enjoyable moments there. They had memories there.

Nami then stretched. She stood up. She smiled at her work. She was not sleepy yet so maybe a small walk would be fine.

---------

Zoro was training hard. He had already managed to cut through steel but he knows that if they would continue on travelling then he would encounter things harder to cut compared to steel.

'_Diamonds perhaps?'_ Zoro smiled at the thought.

Upon thinking of those things he then heard some footsteps approaching him. He doesn't need to be alarmed though. He knew exactly who it was. He had been hearing those steps since the beginning of his adventure.

"You're not asleep yet?" Zoro finally spoke. The footsteps then stopped.

"You're really a monster. How did you know I was there?" Nami said looking a bit annoyed.

Zoro sighed. He then placed the weights down. He then turned towards her.

"If you'd stop wearing heels then maybe your footsteps would be less noisy… but then again it's the way you walk and not the shoes." Zoro said.

Nami raised her eyebrow.

"Monster! What kind of ears do you have?" Nami shouted.

"Whatever." Zoro said and he then sat on the lawn.

Nami then went towards Zoro. He was the only one awake tonight so he's the only one she could talk to. Maybe if he bores her enough then she might be able to fall asleep.

"You haven't answered my question?" Zoro asked.

Nami looked confused.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Zoro asked once more since Nami was starting to look stupid.

Nami just smiled. She then sat beside him and looked at the sky.

"Ne, how far do you think can we go on like this?" Nami asked her gaze never left the sky.

Zoro shrugged.

"With Luffy as Captain… I say until the end of the planet… wherever that is." Zoro said quite casually. It was just nothing really.

Nami smiled once more. If it was Sanji she was talking to then she might not receive a sensible response. Talking to Zoro like this brings back memories of the times when it was only Luffy, Zoro and her.

"But don't you think that maybe someday we'll face an enemy a thousand times stronger than anyone of us? Like that Shichibukai… Kuma. It was really a miracle we survived that."

Zoro gulped.

He could still feel it. Although it was not really a direct attack from Kuma it was still enough to run a chill down his spine at the very mention of his name.

"Those are the fears you're saying right?" Zoro confirmed.

Nami nodded.

"You were badly injured after that." Nami was, in fact, the one who took care of Zoro after the incident... with Chopper of course.

She never left his side. Even if she had to talk with others or get food from the buffet, her eyes were always on him. She wanted to make sure he was still alive.

It was also then that she had realized.

That the monster beside him was still a human and there are stronger monsters out there that could take him down. It was unbelievable, especially since she had known Zoro for a while, but it was true. Thus, the fears had emerged once more.

"So what?" Zoro said noticing that Nami was in a deep thought once more.

"I'll be behind Luffy all the way. If he fights, I'll fight. He could pick out the head and everything else you could all leave to me." Zoro said with an arrogant smile.

Nami finally looked at Zoro. He was also looking at the sky. He might have been looking for a while. The smile playing on his lips was making Nami's fears slowly fade…

'_O__f course he has fears. That's why he is training. It's for all of us'_

"We won't die. Even if we get separated…" Zoro said.

"Since you could get lost." Nami interrupted at once.

Zoro looked at Nami. He was being serious here and the least she could do was let him finish. Nami just stick out her tongue slightly. Zoro shook his head.

"Well… whatever… but like I was saying… even if we get separated I know that we'll manage. No one in this crew is weak. Everyone can survive even with the strongest of enemies. We won't die."

Nami was just stunned. For the first time in her life she was actually staring at Zoro. She just cannot believe that he could say things like this.

"We won't die." Nami repeated. It was like a prayer that made her worry about the future less.

Zoro then stood up. He then placed his hand on her head.

"I'll go around the ship again. You can just sleep here if you want. I wouldn't mind. I would just move my stuff to train somewhere else." Zoro said as he walked away from Nami.

Nami looked back at Zoro. As she watched his retreating form, Nami's worries this morning was starting to vanish. The fears were gone just like that.

Nami then stood up. Zoro was already gone.

"That idiot. Who would sleep at a place like this?" Nami said as she crossed her arms.

She then looked at the sky. Wherever the seas would take them she must be ready as well. She could leave everything else to them and fight her own fight. She need not worry…

"We won't die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------

End notes: So I think that's the end of this fanfic. The next part is in the Shabody Archipelago. I don't think I can write it though. I watched the episode more than twice and until now I still want to cry. So to avoid getting too emotional I would end this fic here.

Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you like it. Please leave a review. I still need a lot of help in writing.

Thank you very much.


End file.
